


Keep Me Crazy

by ripetide_tothedawn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acro/Dance/Ballet, Additional Characters: Mia and Mickey, Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mica - Freeform, Multi, Shunk, bi lance, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripetide_tothedawn/pseuds/ripetide_tothedawn
Summary: Lance is an acro/aerial performer who thrives on the spotlight. Keith is a mechanic who hs a secret music capability. Mickey is a Musical Performer, while Mia is an unknown semi-famous cover artist. All are trying to find their muse at Altea... or will they find it in each other?





	Keep Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am so nervous and excited to share my work with you. This is my FIRST posted story so I hope you enjoy. Also, know I suck at summaries and that there is way more to the story than I let on.

_Living_. Glancing up, Mia saw Antok and Rolo off to the sides of the stage, waiting for her to give the signal to start the music. Looking forward again she saw her reflection in the mirrors. Other dancers lined the walls, silence washing over them in anticipation. Pidge, she noticed, was stationed in the corner of the room building up excitement, their glasses glinting giving them that mischievous look. Matt who was standing beside the ticking bomb gave her a thumbs up, amber eyes flashing. 

With a flick of his wrist, Mia felt the beat of the music start. Moving to the beat Antok and Rolo move to block Mia, squatting to rest their thighs on the heel of their feet. As the music grows they bounce back to saunter backward to Mia. Swaying, she moves forward with them as they finishing moving back, taking a step forward as the beat drops. After a few steps, they bounce on the edge of their toes drifting backward. They stop and push their feet outward while moving their hands down in fists. Moving their arms forward, their legs push from side to side. As Antok and Rolo lean backward, Mia moves her knees together than apart using her arms to widen the movement. 

Mia smirked as she focused on her group in the mirror. They were perfectly in sync, moving together like a pack of yalmors linked at the ear. Or whatever it was Coran called the strange creature. The music pulsed through like blood running through her veins. As she made a wide turn to move around Rolo she met his eyes, the same confidence reflecting back at her. 

They fell from the choreography, lowering their bodies downward but still complimenting each other's movement. Moving forward Mia splayed her hands parallel to the floor moving her arms outward as her legs did the same movement. The guys behind her hunch together while she bent forward moving closer to the floor. As her hand brushed the ground she lept up, leaning backward with Antok and Rolo at her side. 

A few seconds pass after the music stops, still holding their position they hear the room erupt into chaos. Shoes, towels, and people were thrown at them. Mia felt a yelp break through her as she was lifted off the floor onto Antok's shoulders. She looked down to see the older man beaming at her, his eyes crinkling on the edge. Warmth fell through her as she reflected his smile back.

"Galrans got nothin' on us!"

"FUCK YAS QUEEN!"

Mia turned her head to see the Holt siblings doing a victory dance, terribly mimicking disco moves. Their tabby colored hair flowing the fan directed its wind toward them. She laughed and gestured for Antok to set her down. As soon as her feet the ground weaved her way through the crowd, giving Rolo a playful punch and thumbs up. When she was about to step onto the Dj's platform she felt her wrist being pulled. She turned to see Mickey, a fairly new member of Altea, smiling at her, his glasses reflecting the light brightened the look on his face. Mia arched her head to meet his eyes, feeling her own glasses sliding upward, considering she was 5.3' while he stood about a good foot taller than her. 

"Hey, you did really good." he said, swaying on his feet and releasing her wrist, "Did Shiro choreograph that for you guys?"

Chills flooded her arm where his hand has just been. She ignored the feeling and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Proud to say that I came up with choreography." She replied, straightening her back in an attempt to close the distance of their heads. 

"Oh... that's really cool. I was gonna ask Shiro for advice on routines but umm... nevermind." Mickey said, glancing down and shifting his weight. Was he nervous?

"Really? He is still-agh!" she was cut off by Pidge shoving her. 

"Still really busy buuuuut, Mia would be happy to teach you a few things!" Pidge replied, leaning against Mia's shoulder. They pushed up their glasses, a smirk plastered on their face.

"I would?" 

"Yes, this room is always open for an hour on Thursday." Pidge pointed out.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, looking in between the two of them. Mia felt shudder crawl through her. What was Pidge doing?

"Sure. Why not?"

Mia's eyes widen at the statement. Huh...

"I'm free on Thursday," Mia shrugged, eyes moving to the gremlin standing beside her. "What time?" 

"3:30."

"Mkay," they said at the same time, Mickey walking away slowly.

"See you then!" he replied, turning on his heel. 

"Yea, see ya!" calling out and getting a salute in reply. Mia chuckled. Dork. 

She felt a nudge on her shoulder to see Matt smiling at her knowingly, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's just a dance practice." she explained, "and his name is Mickey."

"Ahhhhh, new guy." 

"YEP! And Mia's gonna whip his ass into shape!" Pidge cut in. 

"Ha, yea. Tip-Top shape," she said through a laugh. She skipped backward, grabbing her bag on the way out the door, "I'm gonna go find Keith. 5:00, right?"

"As always!" They called out together. 

As Mia slipped out the door she saw them laughing, while Matt struggled to ruffle Pidge's hair.

 

 

____ 

 

 

Keith wiped his hands trying to get the grease off before it stained. Bobbing his head to the sound of  _I Lived by One Republic_ blasting through his headphones, he moved around the huge garage.

He dropped the rag on the workbench a few feet away from his motorcycle and glided across the floor. His body feeling the thrive of dancing through his veins. Body taking over Keith ran through a couple routines, watching his movements in the reflection of the metal sheets tucked around the room. A small smile played across his lips. He always loved the feeling of dancing. Letting his body drive while his mind relaxed, taking the back seat. As the song drifted to an end he heard the sound of metal and fleshing meeting to make the steady beat of clapping. He froze and turned slowly to see Shiro, his adopted brother, cheering Keith on. Keith looked at Shiro a few seconds longer and groaned. 

"Please stop acting like a dad," Keith mumbled," it's embarrassing."

Shiro laughed, his whole body getting into it, leaning back.

"But what else am I supposed to do? It's my job." Shiro whined, still grinning.

"Go to Allura and act like a twelve-year-old with a crush." Keith deadpanned while trying to fight down the smirk twitching at his lips. 

Shiro frowned, "I don't act like a twelve-year-old."

A snort came echoing through the garage. Keith and Shiro looked around but saw no sign of anyone else being present. 

"Over here losers," A loud clang came from the corner of the workshop and Keith looked over to see Mia clambering out of the vents. Her hair had been lightly dusted with a strange powder and her bad was covered in pet hair, "Man they need to clean that out."

"Mia what have I told you about going through the vents," Shiro asked, " you could cut yourself or worse!"

"You said to not do it while Allura's around. I don't see her anywhere," Mia exclaimed glancing around and looking under the tables. Keith snorted.

"What are you looking for, Cameras?"

Mia glanced up and raised an eyebrow, "With Pidge as the technician and Allura as head of this place, of course, I'm going to look." she deadpanned. 

"True enough," Keith shrugged. Honestly, he just tried to stay on their good side and it seemed to work. 

" _Enough?_ Combine those two and- well it's just not a good idea!" Mia snapped.

"Add you and we have chaos for mankind," Keith retorted. 

"I will take that as a compliment," Mia said while bowing, "Anyway I came here to get you guys for the meeting." 

"Oh right! I had some ideas for the acro/gymnast teams," Shiro explained, " I wanted to combine some classes."

"WHAT?" Keith and Mia screamed. 

"Are you fucking insane?" Mia screeched, "Acro teams are so snooty, with their makeup and fancy clothes!"

"Weren't you on the acro team a few years back?" Keith asked. He didn't mind them as long as they stayed away from the workshop and dance areas for people like Mia and Shiro. Some were actually pretty cute. Tall, lean, and muscular. 

"Well yea... but still they're annoying," Mia said, ducking her head.  _Shit._ He forgot about her quitting because of the competition.

"I thought it was a good idea combining acrobatics into modern style. It would help in flexibility, balance, and showing off." Shiro explained, a slight pout forming. He did have a point there but he had seen a few acro members hanging around acting high and mighty.

"Fine but I swear if this backfires I'm out." 

 

 

____

 

 

As Allura sat at the head of the roundtable she saw Shiro entire with a bored Keith and frustrated Mia. Her faced brighten instantly but tensed as she felt the dark emotions radiating out from the pair behind the tall man. What happened this time? 

"Is everyone here?" She called out.

"Everyone seems to be here princess, all except the Trio of the East?" Coran hummed in response as his eyes wandered around the room searching for the tall Latino boy. Shiro was next to her fidgeting terribly while Keith was seated next to him. Next was Matt, Pidge, Mia, three sets of empty seats, and finally Coran to the right of her. She sighed, pushing a strand of silver hair that fell loose from the high bun that she had quickly tied. She felt a nervousness crawl through her due to the discussion that would take place soon. All thoughts interrupted as the sound of the door slamming rang through the room.

"We're here!" said a flushed Samoan man. Behind him was a girl strongly build with wild red curls and pale freckled skin. The last one to enter was a tall, lanky Cuban boy. They rushed to their seats. The Samoan and girl, Hunk and Shay, sat next to Coran greeting him with bright smiles. Lance, the tall one, sat next to Mia and went for a fist bump to Pidge who happily complied. He ruffled Mia's hair and yelped when she snapped her head to bite his hand, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. 

 

 

____

 

 

Lance was used to attention, but not like this. When he entered the room he recognized everyone; Allura, Shiro, Coran, Matt, Pidge, and Mia. The one that caught his eye was a dark-haired boy staring absentmindedly at the wall. Lance felt his cheeks rush with heat while he kept staring at the boy who, of course, looked up when he yelped after Mia's attempt to bite him. He stared at him with dark gray eyes, an eyebrow arched. 

 _Fuck._ He didn't like having everyone stare at him like he was a big idiot.

"Ummm... errrrr sup guys?" Lance said, immediately cringing at how his voice cracked. He heard snickering to his right and saw the two midgets snickering. Lance glared at them but froze when he heard Allura's voice rang out. 

"Nice of you guys to join us," Hunk and Shay both blushed and gave a little wave. While Lance downright died from embarrassment sinking in his chair. _So much for leading whatever project this is._

 

"Now I need you all to listen carefully to what Shiro will explain to us. I know some of you might not like this idea," her gaze hardening as she looked around the room, " but I think it's for the best. Some of you might be involved but most will not." 

She turned to Shiro and signaled for him to take the floor. He stood up taking command of the entire room. 

"As some of you know we have multiple forms of dance here at Altea," gesturing to people around the room as he spoke, " Hunk, Pidge, and Keith can dance hip-hop, Lance is an Acro/Gymnast with a bit of experience in modern dancing. Coran, Allura, and I have studied different forms of ballet. Mia has studied multiple forms of dance, having major experience in combination dance. All of you will help me in creating combination classes to help dancers enhance their skills in different areas. In the end, we will showcase these talents to expand Altea. I will be pulling members from multiple classes to entire with you in the showcase. Remember you can showcase multiple times, but one has to be with a partner we assign you."

Shiro sat down and the room stayed silent. Suddenly it erupted into chaos. Mia and Keith complaining about Acro performers.  _Rude._ Hunk and Shay defending Acro performers.  _Bless them._ The "Adults" trying to settle them down, while The Holts videotape everything and adding comments here and there.

But Lance, Lance's mind was racing. He hated partner dancing, a natural soloist he was. Last time dancing in pairs, well it wasn't fun. Trying to choreograph a routine then execute it. No thank you.

Once the room had settled down, Lance stood to grab the attention of everyone. Keith stared up at him with annoyed eyes wanting this to be over. Lance gulp, his throat dry up. He forced his eyes away from Keith and onto Shiro. 

"So for the partner dance do you know who will be dancing with who?" Lance asked, curiosity creeping over him. 

"Actually we do, " Shiro stood and Lance took that as a signal to sit, "Keith and Lance, you will be partners alongside, Mia and Mickey. Also, Rolo and Nyma. Pidge and Hunk you are solo acts with Plaxum."

_What..._

"Hold up. The newbie?" Mia exclaimed, "But he dances hip-hop... so do I. How does that work?"

"He does musical theater too," Shiro explained. A smile dancing on his lips.

"Great..." she mumbled. Keith lifted his hand like a kindergartener and Lance snickered. Keith shot a glare to Lance and in reply, he quirked his eyebrow. Keith rolled his eyes and looked back to Shiro.

"Um, you said I would be doing a partner act with uhhhh-"

"Lance," Lance cut off, slightly annoyed, "My name is Lance, Mullet."

"I do not hav-" Keith began.

"Keith," Shiro said. His tone reminded Lance of a father scolding his son, "Your question?"

"I don't major in dance here Shiro," annoyance in his words, "Why am I here?"

"Keith everyone that knows you can clearly see that you are a great choreographer." Shiro exclaimed, "You belong here." 

He looked at Keith with fondness in his eyes and Keith nodded. Mia reached out and poked him, exchanging a silent agreement. Vulnerability in his eyes. Lance felt it looked wrong on his face. He didn't like it there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...   
> ANNYYYYYWAAAAAAAY! What gonna happen next? hmmmmmmmmmmm. Will Mia follow through on helping Mickey? What's gonna go down with Keith and Lance? Mia's Secret? Find out soooooon.


End file.
